


Softness

by FandomPrincessLover19



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, But No One Told Patton, Depressing Thoughts, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has A Belly Kink, Food mention, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Methods to lose weight, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomPrincessLover19/pseuds/FandomPrincessLover19
Summary: Patton loves many things like his loving boyfriends and food. Anything sweet mostly. Recently he’s noticed how much his love for food has been taking a toll on his body so he decides to make some changes, some aren’t that good. But is it just him or are his boyfriends pushing MORE sweets toward him? (Warning: Weight Gain/Belly kink fic. You have been warned)
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homestuck_Gay_Bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Gay_Bean/gifts), [Lilfella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/gifts), [under_the_blue_moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/gifts).



> Hello! I have noticed a lack of Sanders Sides belly kink fanfics so I decided to create my own with some Patton angst thrown in. For under_the_blue_moonlight (love your Tumblr-AO3 fics, chubby Logan for the win), Homestuck_Gay_Bean (huge fan of your series) and Lilfella (your Talking Bodies fic inspired the more ‘dirty’ parts of the story) Enjoy (because I know this was made for a kinkster like me)

Patton loved food, it was no secret. He was the best chef and could make anything from simple sandwiches to complexing Consommé Devilish but was the least better bakers out of all his boyfriends (he once burned the kitchen down trying to make muffins) The only good thing he actually knew how to bake well was this simple chocolate chip cookie recipe he found and just add extra chips for “extra sweetness.” 

On the other hand, Patton took over most of the meal preparation since they all mutually agreed that the moral side was the best chef (Of course at that ‘meeting’ they all agreed to help out in the housework and Logan even created a chore chart but Parton volunteered to do most of the housework. It calms him and allows him to listen to music) It was actually Logan who was the best baker with Virgil and Remus in second and third place respectively. 

It was also no secret that Patton eats a lot especially when he was going through extreme bouts of emotions like sadness, joy, anger. Sometimes he just wants to eat and comes up with a random excuse for it. “It’s the anniversary of the one time Remus brought home a squirrel for a pet, it’s the birthday of Twitter, it’s Self-Care Sunday (Patton, it’s Wednesday) So it really shouldn’t have been a surprise when Patton noticed how much food he’s been consuming and the toll the extra cleavage has taken on his soft body. 

The moral side poked himself in the belly. He has always a bit of a stomach, a papa belly. When’s he off camera or just with Thomas and the others , he looks completely different than how the Fanders see him. Patton has soft blue eyes, slight heart shaped freckles that was mainly scattered around his nose, messy light brown colored hair and just a bit of pudge, especially around his face and stomach. 

It fit him- a soft body for his soft personality. He’s never had a problem with it. In fact his boyfriends loved it, always saying he was like a fluffy marshmallow or like a soft, squishy pillow. But lately, it seems it has been pushing more into plain plumpness instead of the cute chub his form always seem to have. 

It jiggled like pudding or Jello, moving slightly. The moral side frowned. He mostly blamed his boyfriends for the extra weight. Along with his own lack of sleep control around anything chocolate, sugar related or food in general. But Patton was mostly blaming his boyfriends.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the first chapter! Here’s the second part and more on the way. The first day of Patton’s new routine and things don’t go as planned....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Hope I don’t disappoint. This also has mentions and weight gain. There’s also a slight hit mention of a eating disorder but not really. Just a warning, also some cursing

*Monday* 

Patton had a plan. He had noticed he was forming a bit of a gut around his stomach area and that his thighs seemed more squishier than usual. The moral side was pretty self-conscious about his body, especially compared to Roman’s muscular, toned figure or Logan’s firm, sexy body. Because he did not want to over do on the chubbiness that his boyfriends loved so much, Patton started coming up with a tiny scheme to have a more desirable weight: he just eat less by decreasing his own or ‘forgetting’ to make his share of the meal. 

He’d take more walks or ask to join Roman on his exercise workouts. And cut back on the second cookies. It pained Patton to stop but all that sweetness was going straight to his waist and he was suffering the consequences that he was now gonna pay for. 

He was doing fairly well at first. He had made a healthy breakfast for everyone (even though his boyfriends were giving him odd looks at his shrunken proportions), he joined Logan for a romantic walk (even though Logan seemed much more distant and closed off than usual) and he even had only had half a cookie as a post-lunch snack! (Deceit looked very suspicious at his bubbly boyfriend offering the other half of his snack but still took it) 

Patton had just sat down to watch some Owl House episodes when he felt someone tackled him. “Pattycakes~!” Remus screeched into his boyfriend’s ear. “I have something to ask of you, my deer heart.” “What is it, love?” Patton said in the sweetest voice he could possibly muster, which wasn’t a lot since his sugar levels were so low. “I wanna try some new recipes and because you have the SWEETEST taste buds, I want you to be my personal taster!” 

Patton frowned slightly and shifted around. On any other day, he’d jump at the chance to be Remus’ sweet taster but right now....

“I don’t now Ree....” The moral side answered. If he started sweet tasting now, he was gonna be tasting for the next few hours as Remus was went overboard with his baking. “Come on, love bug! Please~? You’re the sweet one of us all,” the duke begged, eyes full of pleading. Patton could never say no, especially to one of his boyfriends. “Okay...” Before he could event finish his answer, he felt himself getting kissed by Remus and shoved into a spot on the couch. 

“Alright, thank you Pattycakes! Just sit your pretty little ass down and enjoy whatever show you wanna watch.” Patton had a bad feeling about this so he decided to distract himself with one of the more recent Owl House episodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stay turned for more. Any and all criticism welcomed! Also would you guys be interested in a Hamilton- Sanders Sides toddler/preschool AU I’ve been brewing up. If so, would it be a summer school thing or an actual school year?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Leave a comment and let me know you think. I also have a Sanders Sides one shot book on Wattpad under the name YTLover19 if you want more Sanders Sides from me. Thanks! ❤️


End file.
